


Cold

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cold, Gen, Hypothermia, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Originally written for Sickdays Official Prompt #1 which was Cold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Cold

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so cold!” Jack’s teeth were chattering so loudly that his words were barely distinguishable as he wrapped the foil blanket around his shoulders. “Who’s idea was it to go gorge walking in November?”

“I don’t recall you putting up much of a fight when we discussed it,” Eden called, sitting by the bank and stripping the sopping wet socks from his feet and replenishing them with warm woollen ones.

“Ooohhh, I wish I had now,” Jack complained, shivering as he pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. “I can’t feel my feet – _ha’kchew!”_

“Come on you two!” Blake yelled, “Jude’s going to light a fire to warm us all up!” Eden was jamming his shoes onto his feet, scrambling to follow the others as they made their way back to the tent through the woods.

The chill was so deep that it gripped Jack’s bones, he struggled to force his limbs into movement as the coldness felt like it was dragging him down as though it was trying to take root in the ground. A shiver ran down his spine as he saw the others disappearing through the trees, but he was suddenly feeling like the ground was shifting underneath his feet and despite the chills through the rest of his body, his cheeks felt flushed and overly warm.

“Hey – wait up!” He tried to shout, forcing his leaden feet to move quickly and he managed to catch up with Eden and Lindsey, but he couldn’t speak. He was shivering violently, feeling a heady rush and desperate for the warmth of a fire and dry clothes.

“If you spot any good dry firewood, grab it, and we’ll use it on the fire!” Jude’s voice floated back through the trees and Jack saw Blake stooping to pick some up. Jack bent to retrieve a thick branch, but halted as a sharp pain stabbed in his chest. He’d been cold before – especially after gorge walking – but he’d never felt like iron bands were tightening around his lungs, making it more and more difficult to draw a complete breath.

“I think we should be having stovies tonight,” Lindsey was saying, “something that sticks to our ribs and warms us from the inside out.”

“That’s a good idea,” Eden agreed. “We could prepare them as Jude gets the fire going.”

None of them had noticed that Jack was falling further behind, having to use more effort just to keep moving – he stretched out both of his hands, using them as guides to move from tree to tree as he panted for air, unable to take in a deep breath. The icy grip seemed to be creeping up the back of his neck and felt like fingers forcing themselves inside Jack’s skull. He recognised the wobbly worse-for-wear sensation, but when he tried to shout for help his voice died in his throat. Large black spots were beginning to appear at the corners of his vision and he stumbled over a tree root, then clung to a trunk to keep himself upright.

“ _Help!”_ His voice was no more than a whisper; a mouse could have done better. His arms were trembling as he held onto the trunk, but he could feel his fingers slipping. 

“I’m pretty sure Jack has some cider stored away in his kit, that should help us all warm up, eh Jack?” Blake sounded distant. Jack’s head was spinning, and he couldn’t hold on any longer, he felt his hand slip across the rough bark as he fell into darkness.

The considerable thump caught Eden’s ears and he turned back to peer into the trees, wondering what on earth could have made it. The sun was going down and the trees were casting long shadows on the ground.

“Did you hear that?” He asked.

“That big thump?” Blake enquired, pausing beside Eden. “Sounded like a tree going down – glad we weren’t underneath it!”

“I know,” Eden agreed, then he glanced around – Jude and Lindsey had stopped too. “Where’s Jack?”

“Wasn’t he with you?” Jude answered, but Eden shook his head.

“Jack?” Blake called, his voice reverberating and echoing through the trees but no response came back. “Jack?” Blake started to walk back through the trees as darkness rapidly descended among the trees; then he saw a glint of silver crumpled on the ground. “Jack!” Blake practically flung himself onto the ground next to Jack, who was face down and unconscious. “Oh Jesus, guys! _Help!”_ Blake’s frantic cry called the rest of them to where he was.

“What is it?” Eden asked, kneeling on the other side of the prone figure.

“I think he’s fainted!” Blake shook Jack’s shoulders, then touched the side of his face; his skin felt like ice. “He’s frozen!”

“What do we do?” Lindsey asked, her voice had jumped an octave.

“Jude, Lindsey – can you two go and get a fire going? We need hot water,” Eden instructed.

“We can do that,” Jude nodded, heading off towards the direction of the tent.

“Let’s get Jack to the tent, we’ll carry him if we need to.”

“Jack? _Jack!”_ Blake sounded terrified, shaking Jack’s shoulders again, he stirred slightly, giving a low moan before his teeth began to chatter again.

“We’re gonna get you back to the tent, get you warmed up!” Eden said, hooking his hand underneath Jack’s armpit and signalling for Blake to do the same.

“S-so c-c-cold…” Jack struggled, “Can’t b-breathe…” They lifted him onto his feet but he was so limp that he nearly crumpled back to the floor.

“Try and take deep breaths, we’ll get you some hot tea and wrap you up as soon as we’re at the tent,” Eden assured, he could feel the tremble of Jack’s chest as he took quivering breaths; between the two of them they were strong enough to part carry, part drag Jack towards the tent.

Through the trees Eden could see a flicker of flame glowing, and his heart became lighter when he realised it was Jude, displaying his unnatural talent for fire lighting.

“Nearly there Jack, nearly there!” Blake encouraged as Jack struggled.

“There we go,” Eden and Blake eased Jack down against one of the logs that they’d commandeered as a makeshift seat.

“C-can’t seem t-to get warm,” Jack chittered, gripping at the foil which probably wasn’t providing any warmth.

“I think we’re maybe going to have to phone for help,” Eden murmured worriedly. “If he doesn’t warm up quick, we don’t want to risk anything.” Just as Eden said this, Lindsey came bursting out of the tent, carrying an armful of clothes.

“Right, let’s get you into some warm dry clothes,” she announced, kneeling down in front of Jack. “That’ll help a bit, then you can get a hot drink down you.” Unperturbed she began to strip off the cold wet clothes that Jack was wearing, draping a towel around Jack’s shoulders as he was still shivering.

“D-don’t know wh-what happened…” Jack forced, Eden began to help Lindsey to get Jack dry as quickly as they could. Blake, however, was stripping himself and pulling on a thick jumper and his pyjama trouser. “Just felt all woozy…”

“Don’t talk, concentrate on getting warm,” Eden told Jack, now rubbing one of Jack’s hands in between his own.

Blake reappeared from the tent dragging behind him a sleeping bag, he pulled it over to Jack who was re-attired into dry clothes.

“I’m going to get in the sleeping bag, then you’re going to get in alongside me,” Blake stated.

“What?” Jack asked, still trembling slightly as he warmed his feet near the fire.

“The best way to warm another person is by using body heat, so it makes sense,” Blake said firmly. “Don’t argue with me, or I’m going to phone your parents to come and get you!”

“Oh… okay then,” Jack agreed, then with Blake’s help he climbed into the sleeping bag. Jack could feel the warmth of Blake’s skin through their clothes, and he began to feel sleepy as his head was held secure in Blake’s shoulder.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Blake jerked his shoulders. “I need to know that you’re warming up and not ill; Jude’s making you a cup of tea and you’re going to drink it, otherwise I’m going to phone your dad.”

“Is that what you’re going to do now?” Jack asked, pleased to hear strength returning to his voice. “Threaten me with my parents if I don’t do what you say?”

“That is _exactly_ what I’m going to do until I know you’re okay,” Blake insisted.

“Here we go, one cup of hot sweet tea!” Jude carried across the mug and handed it to Jack, making sure it was secure before he allowed his own grip to loosen. “Drink it all up, then we’ll have some stovies!”

“Thanks guys, I’m feeling so much better already!” Jack brought the mug up to his lips and took a sip. “I’m really embarrassed about – _h’ischew!”_ Jack sneezed into his hands, his face screwed up as he prepared himself for another sneeze. “ _Ic’kishew!”_

“Bless you!” Eden said, he still looked concerned as he accepted his own cup of tea from Jude. “I think we should be trying to pack up and go home, I’m not sure staying out another night would be wise…”

“I’ll be fine,” Jack insisted, a wry grin appearing across his features. “I’m actually quite cosy now, I think I might have a full time position for Blake as my human hot water bottle!” He let out a small laugh, and Blake was glad his face couldn’t be seen as he’d gone rather pink.

“I’ll be your hot water bottle any time you need me to be,” Blake murmured lowly into Jack’s ear, and he felt Jack adjusting his position against him so he would be more comfortable. The warmth that came from these words spread right down through Jack’s body, reaching his toes so rapidly it felt like fire had been injected directly into his veins.

“Thanks.” 


End file.
